A rope bag or rope can is a container used by team ropers or calf ropers to carry their tools, i.e., ropes, to rodeos. Some ropes are expensive and very necessary for the rodeo cowboys' livelihood and several ropes are generally needed by each cowboy. When several ropes are stored in a rope bag or rope can, the tendency is for the ropes to get tangled together. This results in aggravation and lost time in untangling the ropes to put them in condition to use.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved insert for a rope container.